


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year( Unless You're Dating Wizards)

by Kymera219



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Tony is getting ready to spend Christmas with his lovers, and hasn't figured out what to get them. He'll learn that the heart has better gift ideas than the bank account
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year( Unless You're Dating Wizards)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [Laily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/gifts).



Tony walked into the living room of his penthouse and flopped onto the couch with a dramatic sigh.

"J, I have a problem."

"Of course you do, sir."

Tony raised his head up from where he'd faceplanted the cushions and gave the nearest camera a glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing sir, nothing at all."

If JARVIS had a face, Tony's pretty sure it would be smirking right about now.

"I'm serious! Christmas is in a few days and I still haven't found a gift for Loki and Stephen."

"Disregarding the fact that Master Loki is an alien that does not acknowledge Earth holidays, have you tried asking them what they would like?"

Oh he tried, alright. But with one boyfriend already being a prince and the other rejecting modern things to be all shama-lama-ding-dong with the mystic arts, Tony's usual method of throwing money at an issue was not going to work.

"I have J, Loki just poofs whatever he needs into being and Stephen never wants anything I try to buy him."

"Perhaps then, sir, you should focus your efforts on creating a gift...something that will hold meaning for your partners."

"But Jaaarvis, that requires doing the feelings!" Tony whined.

When there was no forthcoming answer from the AI, he returned to faceplanting the couch.

"Well, it's not like I've got any better ideas."

***************

"Hey Lolo, you happen to have a wrench in that space pouch of yours?"

"I swear you're just making up excuses to raid my pocket dimensions, Anthony."

"Well duh," Tony said with a grin," not everyday you get a boyfriend with an intergalactic fanny pack."

Loki rolled his eyes but opened up the portal anyway.

While rummaging around for the item Tony wanted (and good grief he needed an organizer rack in there or something), the genius noticed a small silver object fell to the ground.

"Hey what's this?"

Loki looked over at the object in the inventor's hand with a sad smile.

"That belonged to my mother. It was part of her favorite bracelet. That piece is all that's left."

"You've never tried to fix it?"

"I wanted to, but it's made of a magic resistant metal," Loki said with a look on his face that Tony definitely never wanted to see cross it again, "unfortunately, the only place to get that is Níðavellir, and let's just say....the dwarves aren't exactly welcoming where I'm concerned."

There was a beat of silence after that before a chime went off on Loki's phone. He looked at the text an nearly busted out laughing.

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"It would seem our dear Stephen needs me to retrieve him from the mirror dimension he's been tossed in."

"Why doesn't he just use his sling ring?" 

"Because," Loki said with an amused grin," Wong took it."

"Ah, Stephen must have forgotten his tuna melt again."

"Well I best go retrieve him," Loki said before pocketing his phone and leaning over to give the inventor a deep kiss," I'll see you at dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and see if you can get Stephen to wear something that isn't monastery chic."

"I'll try  _elskan mín_ ,  but you know miracles aren't my specialty."

Tony shook his head and smiled as the mage dissapeared in a swirl of green smoke. It was only after his boyfriend was long gone that he noticed he was still holding onto Frigga's jewelry. Suddenly, he had an idea and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Thor? It's Tony. Get your rainbow summoning ass over to the tower. I need to see a dwarf about a bracelet."

*************

Stephen stepped through the portal into the tower, eager to finally spend some time with both of his lovers.

"Loki? Tony? Where are...oof!"

The sorcerer was nearly bowled over when a certain five foot genius leapt onto his back.

"Jesus Tony!"

"Hey babe," Tony said as he kissed his cheek, "carry me?"

Stephen huffed but proceeded to carry Tony into the living room where their other boyfriend was sitting.

"Hello Stephen, I see our little koala has latched onto you again," Loki said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"That would be an understatement. Didn't you give him any love today?"

"No," Tony sniffed," he's been cheating on me with Dickens again."

Loki rolled his eyes but nevertheless set the book aside so Stephen could plop the inventor onto his lap.

"So, what movie are watching? I was thinking something Christmas-y like Die Hard."

"Wait, since when was that a Christmas movie?"

"Since always, you heathen. J, dim the lights please."

The three of them snuggled together to watch the movie, with Stephen's cloak floating over to lay across their laps like a blanket. They were barely twenty minutes in before loud snores began eminating from the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Huh, guess he was really tired."

"Hmm, I'm not surprised," Loki said as he combed his fingers through Stephen's hair, "he's had to visit at least eight dimensions this week along with Kamar-Taj and all three Sanctums."

"Jesus, why so many?"

"Something about having to check for threats, and issues amongst the trainees."

Tony furrowed his brow as he thought about a way to make things easier for his lover.

"You know....if there was a way he could monitor all the dimensions and Sanctums at once, maybe he wouldn't have to stretch himself so thin all of the time."

"Where is that delightful mind of yours heading, Anthony?"

Tony gave him a mischievous grin.

"Help me get the doc to bed and you'll find out."

***************

Christmas morning had Tony pacing back and forth in his penthouse. The gifts for Stephen and Loki were finished, with Thor dropping off the latter's the night before. Now he just had to wait for the men themselves to arrive.

During Tony's fifth lap around the couch, a portal opened up and his lovers came through, carrying several bags between them.

"What's all this?"

"These are gifts," Stephen said as he lifted up the bags hanging from his arm," the rest is take-out. Loki didn't trust your cooking."

"Hey! It's not that bad!"

"Anthony, last time you prepared food you made Thor sick, and he eats everything!"

Tony mumbled something about ungrateful space boyfriends, but Loki just laughed and gave him a kiss before setting out the food.

**************

Once dinner was over, they sat down in front of the Christmas tree. The cloak designated itself as the official present sorter and it was flying around grabbing gifts to hand out. 

Since this was Loki's first time celebrating the holiday, he was handed his present first. He took his time removing the paper, much to Tony's annoyance, and looked at the small box with confusion.

"You gotta open it, Bambi."

Loki lifted the lid and gasped when he sawhis mother's bracelet, looking brand new, nestled in the velvet.

"Anthony, what..."

"I had Thor give me a ride to dwarf land with the piece that was left, and found the smith that had originally made the jewelry. He agreed to fix it and send it back with Thunder Thighs."

The mage didn’t say anything for a long time, and Tony was beginning to think he'd messed up when he suddenly found himself captured in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Loki whispered as he buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck in an attempt to hide the tears streaming down his face, "It's beautiful."

Once he was able to ahold of himself, Loki sat up and let Stephen clasp the bracelet onto his wrist while Tony directed the cloak to bring over more gifts. Unlike his lover, the Sorcerer Supreme had no compulsion about ripping apart wrapping paper.

"Uh Tony," Stephen said with raised brow as he lifted an electronic device up," I already have a tablet."

"Not like that you don't."

Shrugging, he swiped the screen and fell over at the thousands of holograms that popped up, showcasing every dimension under the Sanctum's watch.

"How in the world did you manage this?!"

"Because I'm an awesome tech genius," Tony said with a wink,"and Lolo here added his magic to it. Now you don't have to personally visit the Sanctums every day, and you'll only have to pop in on realities that need it."

Stephen closed the holograms out and sat the device down so he could put an arm around Tony and Loki.

"You two are amazing, you know that?"

"Of course we are, and now that you'll be having more free time, we should take a vacation."

"Where to?"

"Álfheim is lovely this time of year," Loki mused," there are magic festivals, elven metal forges..."

"The legally binding polygamy marriages."

Tony and Loki looked at Stephen like he'd grown a third eye.

"First off, how did you know that, and second why you did you bring it up?"

"For one, I happen to study off-world happenings just as much as you two. As for the reason I brought it up...." 

He gestured for the cloak to bring the last box over, which he opened to reveal three intricately carved black bands bearing red,green,and blue stones.

"I figured since I was already spending eternity with you idiots, we might as well make it official."

Stephen ended up flat on his back as both of his boyfriends eagerly accepted the proposal. Embracing his new fiancées', Tony thought this Christmas was nearly perfect, except for one thing....

"How are we going to do eternity when I won't live that long?"

"Oh Anthony, did you really think we'd let a little thing like mortality take you from us?"

When the Golden apple appeared in Tony's lap, he knew it was in fact, the best Christmas ever.


End file.
